jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Edit List
A List of Changes from Version 1.96 Onwards Note: If the Version number is followed by an Asterix ( * ) Then it is still in progress and has not yet been uploaded Version 1.96 Vampire Powers *Vampires have a Power (via the Crafting Menu) which can cause Rainfall for a Brief Duration (60 Seconds) and has a long (10 Mins) Recharge Time. Enchanting Forge *Several Issues Fixed, Forge Remains DM Only for the Present Time. Misc *Several Other Changes and Fixes (Will try to keep better notes on changes in the future) *Lycanthropy & Vampirism May only be DM Granted *Added Random Chance of Jewelry and Gemstones amongst the Buried Treasure Chests Version 1.97 Harper Scout Powers *Removed XP Costs from Potions *Added Bulls Strength, Owls Wisdom and Foxes Cunning Potions *Added "Create Teleporter" for 10,000 GP (It Only has 5 Charges) *Added "Create Flashbangs" Which cause Blindness and Deafness Enchanting Forge *Sent to Speedy for completion & adjustments Journal *Removed Blank Journal Entries Buried Treasure *Added a Random Element to the Amount of Gold Found in Buried Treasure Chests, To prevent the chests always containing the same amount of Gold *Added a "Treasure Compass" as a Rare Loot (It tells you how far you are from the Nearest Treasure) Spell Changes *Find Trap no longer disables Traps Misc *Added No Wings Option to Wings/Backpack Selection Menu (This was missing in previous versions) *Added Additional Check to the Vampirism Sunlight Scripts to Prevent them Firing when they shouldn't (E.G: Indoors or Underground) *Doing some further Work on the "Loot System" Which has been sadly Neglected of late. *Put Slavers into a Seperate Faction so they'll not be friendly to the Goblins/Orcs *Set the XP Reward Item to Place a Note in the Servers logs whenever it's used (To cut down on Exploits) *"Beyond..." renamed to "Limbo" as it was prior to it's previous name change. *Player Guild System, Limited to DM Approved Only (System will be expanded and developed in later versions) *Added Choirmaster's Legacy Artifact System (Should make things interesting, there will only be 2 Items using this system in Version 1.97, more will be added if the system is well recieved) *Added "Merchants of Borgo" to allow Player Owned Merchants added Three Merchants using this System two in New Northtown and One in Wildecoast Docks. More will be added if the system is seen to be in use. Version 1.98 Note: This Update was Rushed Through and some features are half finished and will be polished in 1.99 AQS The Arna Quest System: *Customised Quest NPCs *Low Impact System *Varied Events and Mini-Quests Misc *First Houndslasian Faction NPCs *Mercenarys for the NT/WC War (Generic Mercs and "Free Company") *Adjustments to Several Scripts Version 1.99* Misc *Rescripted "Portal Stone" System to keep across resets, this has been achieved through dividing the "Location" lines into Area Tag, Vector and Facing since Locations are not persistant after Updates or Resets However the Inability to do the Area via a ResRef may lead to some incorrect landings, RPly attribute these occurances to Regions of Magical Instability. *Added Item which Converts Items to XP Doesn't work on Plotted or Stolen Items and the XP Produced must be between 100 and 1000000 XP anything outside that range won't work. XP Generation Formula is on the Item. It will be a Test Item until DMs decide it is balanced and how it should be accsessed *Adjusted some Journal Entires (Removed a Reference to the Removed and Never Used Perma-Death System)